avec sincérité
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: "Il n'est jamais facile d'avouer ses sentiments..." un chevalier se meurt d'amour pour un de ses compagnons, mais s'il lui avouait, comment celui-ci réagira-t-il ?


Avec sincérité :

Il n'est jamais facile d'avouer ses sentiments... les vrais sentiments, pas ceux que je déclamais au servantes ou aux femmes de la ville quand je désirais passer la nuit en bonne compagnie. Non, je parlais de sentiments profonds et pures, que je gardais pour moi depuis si longtemps.

Je m'appelle Milo et je suis fou amoureux. De qui me demandez-vous ? De plus exceptionnel, du plus merveilleux, de plus fort des chevaliers d'or à mes yeux : Camus, chevalier du Verseau, Seigneur de l'eau et de la glace... et de mon cœur. Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, l'assassin attitré du grand pope, moi, le chevalier le plus sadique et le plus cruel après Masque de Mort, moi, le scorpion coureur de jupons, je suis tombé amoureux de la créature la plus pure que la terre ait jamais connue. J'étais ami avec lui depuis tellement longtemps, depuis mon arrivée au sanctuaire en fait. Il était apeuré, mais il le cachait déjà fort bien. Moi, j'étais content, mon maitre venait de m'annoncer que j'allais avoir pleins de grands frères. Donc je me devais de rassurer mon nouveau frère, même s'il était plus âgé que moi. Je crois que ça l'a touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait accordé son amitié. Non pas que les autres n'étaient ses amis aussi, mais moi j'étais celui à qui il pouvait toujours confier ses peines, ses soucis, ses joies aussi.

Quand nous étions encore des apprentis, avant notre départ pour nos lieux d'entrainements respectifs, nous étions dits au revoir dans le jardin d'Athéna. J'avais prévu le coup pour lui dire que je ne l'oublierais jamais et que son amitié m'était précieuse. J'avais caché ses yeux avec un bandeau pour éviter qu'il voit ma surprise. Je l'ai assis par terre et j'ai retiré son bandeau. Devant son regard ébahi que moi seul pouvait voir, je sus que ma surprise lui avait fait plaisir. Il était en train de regarder avec émerveillement le tapis de pivoines mauves et roses s'étendant à perte de vue, quand je lui mis une couronne de ces fleurs sur sa longue chevelure auburn. J'avais beaucoup ri lorsque son émerveillement laissa place à la stupeur sur son visage. Il avait longuement caressé cette parure fleurie sur sa tête, avant de me dédier le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Il avait soufflé un timide « merci ».

- Mais Milo, pourquoi des pivoines ? J'aime bien ces fleurs, mais tu sais que mes préférées sont les violettes.

Son regard pure et innocent me faisait déjà trop craquer.

- Oui, je sais. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas exprimer ce que je ressentais.

Devant le regard interrogatif de Camus, je me mis à rire de bonheur : j'allais enfin pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose.

- Vois-tu, chaque fleur a sa propre signification. J'ai trouvé un livre dessus dans un magasin et je l'ai immédiatement acheté. Donc, j'ai cherché ce qui correspondait bien à mon amitié envers toi et j'ai découvert que que la pivoine mauve voulait dire : « mon amitié pour toi est forte ».

Je le vis secouer la tête. Il devait certainement ce demander si je racontais la vérité ou pas.

- Ensuite, je me suis dit que tu n'allais pas me croire (je le vis rougir, donc j'avais raison). Donc, sur cette couronne, j'ai rajouté des pivoines roses, ce qui signifie : « la sincérité ». mon amitié est sincère, Camus, et je voudrais que tu t'en souvienne lorsque nous serons à nouveau réunis.

Il était touché par mes paroles. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux.

- Les violettes, ça veut dire quoi alors, Monsieur je-connais-le-langage-des-fleurs ?

- La modestie, la simplicité, la pudeur aussi. Cela signifie également que ton charme est délicat et subtil.

Son visage était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Deux heures après, il était parti pour la Sibérie, emportant la couronne et mon cœur.

Les années ont passé. Il est mort. Il fut ressuscité. Nous sommes morts ensemble. Nous fûmes ressuscités ensemble. Et maintenant, je suis seul dans mon temple, à me morfondre tandis que celui que j'aime prend un thé avec son ancien disciple, qui au passage l'avait tué. Vous savez, quand nous fûmes de retour au sanctuaire, j'avais eu l'impression que Camus avait tout oublié de notre amitié et des pivoines. Nous sommes restés amis certes, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Nous n'étions plus innocents.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Pas moyen de broyer du noir en paix, ici ? Je fis clairement part de ma mauvaise humeur en ouvrant la porte. Je me retins juste à temps de grogner un « ouais » exaspéré quand le visage tranquille de Camus, souriant pour une fois, me fit face. Il avait un bandeau en main. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quelque chose car il couvrit mon regard en me murmurant un « laisse-toi faire » énigmatique. Je dois avouer que je me suis imaginé beaucoup de choses. Je l'ai écouté et il m'a guidé. Il m'a fait m'asseoir et me découvrit les yeux. Nous étions dans les jardins d'Athéna, assis parmi les pivoines. Il n'avait pas oublié... Des larmes de joies ont coulés sur mes joues.

- Milo, quand nous sommes revenus à la vie, tu es tombé malade, n'est-ce pas !

Comment casser une ambiance où règnent la joie et l'émerveillement ? Vous prenez exemple sur le chevalier du Verseau à cet instant. Oui, je suis tombé malade, et je n'en suis pas fier. Mais où il veut en venir ?

- J'ai veillé sur toi pendant ce temps (oui, je sais). Et pour m'occuper, j'ai un peu fouillé dans ta bibliothèque pour trouver un livre à lire (oui, je sais). J'en ai finalement trouvé un qui ne parlait pas de science-fiction et d' héroïc-fantasy (oui, je sais), et quand j'ai lu une page au hasard, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait de ton journal intime (oui, je s...).

- Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler.

J'imagine la tête que je devais avoir : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche bée, peut-être un léger filet de bave,...

- Oui, continua-t-il, et je n'aurais pas continué de le lire si je n'avais aperçu une phrase qui est restée gravée dans ma mémoire depuis ce jour : « j'aime Camus depuis le premier jour où j'ai croisé son regard et son visage de porcelaine ».

Il a ri de bon cœur quand il a vu ma tête horrifiée. Je ne vais plus jamais oser sortir de chez moi maintenant, ni croiser son regard.

- Et à vrai dire, fit-il (wouaaah, je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps), j'ai tenté de trouver le moyen de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et puis, j'ai trouvé ceci, toujours dans ta bibliothèque.

Il me montra alors le livre sur le langage des fleurs. Et il sortit précieusement quelque chose d'un petit panier à ses pieds. Deux anneaux, fait d'herbes et de feuilles, surmontés d'une pivoine rose. Il m'en passa un au doigt. La sincérité ? Devant mon regard perplexe, je le vis sourire.

- Ça veut aussi dire : « je t'aime mais je suis trop timide pour le dire ». Connais-tu une autre façon de le dire quand on ne sait pas comment l'exprimer par peur.

Il avait rougi. Je souris à mon tour. Je pris le second anneau et le passa à son doigt.

- Bien sûr...

Et je l'embrassai. Avec passion, avec amour, avec pudeur,...avec sincérité.


End file.
